Naruto vs Avatar
by Yumi Yan
Summary: bueno pues esta es una historia que mi cabeza rara estuvo planeando pr unos segunds y aki esta, enfrentare a los personajes segun sus poderes.. o habilidades.
1. Reload 1

Fan fic... Naruto vs Avatar

Jajajajja... bueno pues ya se, ¿como se pueden juntar estos así? pero aki estan... La batalla campal de los personajes de Avatar contra los de Naruto, un tanto difícil de saber lo k pasara yo creo k depende de quien me caiga mejor o crea k puede ganar... sio no les gusta el resultado pues hagan su propio fic.

Pd.. no es tanto de acción.. creo k le pondre un poco de comedia y romance.. ademas de sangre.. si eso creo.. jejejejej saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... buen aki voy

Capitulo 1

Yo que se

La arena esta a rebozar, los expectadores esperan con ansias el primer encuentro de tan anunciada batalla, los legendarios ninjas del país del fuego y aquellos que han vivido una guerra interminable, entre ellos el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos.

-Bienvenidos sean al primer encuentro anual de Avatar vs Naruto-decía el rey de la tierra que montaba su oso, que solo es oso.

_-_ Por que tiene que ser Avatar contra Naruto, por que no Naruto Vs Avatar...- reclamaba un chico de cabello en picos y bufanda, Konohamaru.

- Por que me toca ir primero y lo digo como quiera niño- ambos presentadores comienzan a verse de manera asesina y…

Anuncio de problemas técnicos aparecen el televisor de todos los que ven el encuentro desde la comodidad de su hogar, un suspiro de decepción se escucha por todos lados en la calle, dejando perplejos a aquellos ajenos a tan espectacular evento.

-Nos disculpamos por los inconvenientes-un hombre de carácter alegre se presenta- Nuestros anfitriones han tenido que ser trasladados a la central de emergencia y cuidados intensivos- Iroh parecía tomar muy encerio su trabajo complaciendo a la productora por su trabajo.

- Así es y eso que aún no comienza la batalla...-Tsunade se unía entusiasta al palco de los persentadores- Tendremos grandes sorpresas a lo largo del programa, sorpresas que a cualquiera dejarán sin aliento.

- Así es mi querida Dama- una carcajada estalló entre el público, los ojos de la rubia brillaron con odio y vio la fuente de aquella burla.

- Dama, jajaja- un puñetazo cortesía de Tsunade dio de lleno en la cara de Jiraiya.

El público anonadado acompaña el vuelo de Jiraiya con un Wow colectivo hasta que este se pierde de vista entre las nubes.

-Muy bien ¿en que estábamos?- una vena parecía saltar aún de su sien, tomó asiento y apoyo rudamente los codos sobre la mesa.

- Dígame ¿le gustaría tomar una taza de te?- una sonrisa bondadosa asomaba en los labios de tan amable señor.

-¿No tiene sake?- dijo lamiéndose los labios- creo que eso calmaría mejor mis nervios..

- ¡¡¡¿Que demonios creen que hacen?!!! ¡¡¡les pago por presentar las peleas no por tomar te ni sake. Trabajen!!!- la presentadora rugía por el altavoz creando una atmosfera oscura, donde almas intentaban huir del lugar donde el demonio aullaba.

-Pero que mal carácter tiene esta tipa...- se dirigió a Iroh susurrándole en el oído

- Me temo que la ha escuchado, ese es el oído en el que tengo el comunicador...

Un aura oscura se apareció tras de la gondaime, unos ojitos brillaron con malicia y con voz trémula dijo su nombre – Tsu- na-de

La barra de patrocinadores entró de repente.

Un hermoso jardín decorado con un estanque lleno de peces dorados es el escenario.

-Mamá tengo hambre- un niño llega con su madre que estaba sentada en una piedra en el jardín.

- Hay hijo, no puedo prepararte comida tengo una misión- amarra su bandana a su cabeza, le da un palmadita en la cabeza y sale de escena con un salto que desafía toda ley física. El niño va llorando por la aldea de Konoha y se topa con un amigo..

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo hambre y mi mamá se ha ido a una misión- se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la playera.

-No te preocupes, conozco el lugar perfecto para comer- una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro del chuiquillo. Los dos niños sentados en la barra de Ichiraku, les sirven un plato de ramen a cada uno.

-¡Itadakimasu!- dijeron al unísono - Sabe como el amor de mamá- agregó el primer niño.

Voz en off- Ichiraku, donde la comida se hace con amor

- Cupones de descuento en la revista semanal ninja's life; validos hasta el 18 de diciembre.- una voz varonil agregaba rápidamente como cierre del comercial- validos sólo uno por persona ¡¡¡entendido NARUTO!!!

- Bien, las damas han llegado a un acuerdo- Iroh recuperaba el control de la transmición- así que ha llegado el momento de presentar nuestra primer pelea.

Un poco despeinada y rasguñada Tsunade se une a el- Así es, está chica es una de las mejores en armas en todo Konoha, ha desarrollado técnicas increíbles de batalla a larga distancia, además sabe contar los metros de separación entre su enemigo y ella solo con la vista.

- Eso se supone es básico en una persona que pelea a distancia mi señora- un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al ver la mirada que le dirigía la aludida.

-¿A quien llamas señora?, ¿y que acaso me llamas tonta?

-TSU... NA... DE- interviene la productora calmando los ánimos de la rubia.

-¡¡¡Bien!!! - la productora es aun más feroz y temible que ella- esta Kunoichi creció en Konoha tierra que la vio crecer, miembro del equipo de Gai, y puede acertar 100 veces seguidas, sin fallar en el mismo blanco, me refiero a TenTen.

La chica de las dos cebolletas en el cabello entra saludando alegremente al público que la recibe con aplausos.

Desde el público- un chico con una sola ceja le da ánimo- ¡Gambare Tenten, da todo lo que tengas!

-¿Qué ofrecerán de sacrificio?- vio a Iroh sarcásticamente.

-La joven a la que se enfrentara Tenten no le pide nada- con orgullo presentó a su contendiente- joven nacida en la nación del fuego, proveniente de una familia noble y amiga cercana de la princesa Azula, con la que ha luchado innumerables ocasiones ayudándole a obtener la victoria, novia del príncipe Zuko

-¡Iroh! donde vuelvas a mencionar la relación entre Zuko y ella te despido- de inmediato la potente voz de la productora se dejó escuchar en el recinto.

-Ok... la joven experta en shurikens Mai.

Una chica muy seria entra por la misma puerta que entró Tenten, el público aplaudía pero ella solo los miraba con fastidio.

Hasta aki esta parte... tengo sueñito y otros fics a los cuales avanzar... jajajajja bueno a lkien le importo ... nos vemooooooooos..

¿quien ganará nuestra primer batalla?

¿llegare a aceptar la relación entre Mei y Zuko?

¿Iron y Tsunade obtendran una paga por trabajar de presentadores?

Descubralo en los siguientes capitulos.

Iei!!! Para los que no lo sepan intente editar este capitulo, solo vean los dos que siguen!!! Segui el consejo de un lector… espero que lo lea por que dejé tirado esto por más de 1 año y mira que encerio tengo una libreta llena de ideas de esto!!! Pero pues no quería editar por que es un trabajo enorme y aún así creo que le falta mucho n.n espero les guste. Disculpen por el avandono!!!!


	2. Reload 2

Olvide el disclaimer…. AAAAH… bueno los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y no los uso con fin de lucrop… aun que sería bueno sipsip XDmeno aki esta el segundo "editado" por k es un trabajo a medias según mi cruel hermana XD… saludines bye bee.

Capitulo 2

Mai vs Ten ten

Una chica con blusa rosa entra sonriente a la plataforma, mientras del otro lado una chica seria y de brazos cruzados se dirige hacia ella. Hay flashes iluminando en las gradas y algunos silbido y piropos para las concursantes.

-No creas que no te daré batalla- era un poco menos alta que Mai- no me intimidas con esa cara.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esa cara?- frunció el ceño- esta cara es la misma que tengo siempre, no cambiaria para tratar de impresionarte- la empujó con su dedo índice y esta se sobó.

-Bien al parecer ya hay roces entre nuestras contendientes, será una pela sencilla- se reclinó en su asiento y subió los pies al escritorio.

- No subestime a Mai- le dijo cual maestro a su pupilo antes de una batalla- es una chica aguerrida cuando lo quiere

-La verdad no se que hago aquí- se dió media vuelta y la distraida Tenten no lo notó por que miraba a un chico en la banca de participantes- me voy…

-¡Qué lindo chico!- sus ojos brillaban ante tal presencia- ¡dime como te llamas!- gritaba a todo pulmón.

Zuko miró a su alrededor- ¿Yo?- se señalaba extrañado

Tenten solo movio la cabeza afirmativamente, Mai enfurecida se daba la vuelta para atacar a la chica que osaba coquetearle a su novio, lanzo el primer shuriken que fue a caer a un lado del sorprendido Zuko.

- No te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra a mi novio- no levantaba la voz, pero aún así cualquiera que la escuchó se estremeció.

-¡¡¡Si no le vuelvas a dirigir la palabra al príncipe Zuko!!! ¡¡¡O quedas descalificada!!!- la presentadora estaba parada el la orilla de su palco, preparada para saltar.

- Principe…Zuko, serás para mi- le guiñó un ojo haciéndolo sonrojarse, sin duda era una chica atrevida.

-¡¡¡Noooooooooooo, cállate!!!- la productora y Mai dijeron al unísono.

- Mas vale que esa chica mida sus palabras o me costara mucho…- su tono era serio

- Si entiendo- se sorprendía que la mujer tan despreocupada tomara muy enserio esta batalla- el orgullo de tu villa esta en sus manos al igual que el de nuestra nación.

- No que va eso es que aposte mucho a su favor.

- Bien entonces pelearas enserio.

-Claro, no perdonare tu insulto….

-Asi la batalla campal por el corazon del principe Zuko a comenzado, Mai ataca con todo su arsenal, shurikens arrojados con fuerza hacen a Tenten huir de ella-Iroh narraba con entusiasmo genuino, le alegraba ver que su sobrino podía ser tan popular entre las chicas.

- Jojojojojo- la rubia aparecía en escena con cara de superfelicidad, venia llegando de algún lugar.

-¿Qué sucede acaso esta es la estrategia de tu ninja?- dijo señalando a Tenten que solo esquivaba los ataques.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué estrategia?-vio la pelea- ah no- parecía fuera de sí como si alguien la hubiera poseído y esa persona fuera capaz de ser más feliz que nadie- es solo que han amarrado a la Presentadora con cadenas a su silla, la policía tuvo que hacerlo por que quería participar en el combate jojojojo.

-Ja, te di- triunfal Mai cantó su victoria. Uno de sus shurikens fue a dar a la espalda de Tenten que hasta el momento no se habia defendido, pero o sorpresa tsun humo rodeo a la chica y un tronco de árbol apareció en su lugar.

-¿Que demonios pasa?- Tenten lanzo un Kunai a la chica rasgando su ropa y haciendo un rasguño, Mai sorprendida, no pudo evitar el segundo que fue directo a su hombro izquierdo.

-Jugaré un rato contigo, te devolveré todos los tiros que hiciste conmigo- la maldad se veía en sus ojos.

- No sabía que podía despertar sentimientos tan oscuros en una persona…- se sentía alagado.

- Cállate … tonto- Neji sentía celos.

-¿Pero que ha sido eso? un tronco perfectamente cortado ha recibido el impacto, aunque estoy seguro que la señorita de Konoha fue quien recibió el ataque… podemos ver la repetición por favor

- Ja, te tengo.

En cámara lenta repetían la escena, el impacto dio directo en la espalda de Tenten, se queda congelada ahí la imagen.

- Eso es la técnica del remplazo-explicaba Tsunade- algo que aprenden nuestros jóvenes en la academia.

El combate seguía, las chicas peleaban con su toda su fuerza, ambas acertaban cada vez mas en su contrario, ya que el cansancio las hacia mas lentas.

-¿ De donde es que sacó ese tronco tan perfectamente cortado?; si se puede saber- preguntó Iroh intrigado.

- Ese es un secreto.

-La verdad es que le compran capsulas a Bulma de Corporación capsula- explicaba la productora a sus empleados- ¿¿¿o en donde creían que cabrían???- luego en un tono de broma agregó- Jejejeje la verdad es algo que hemos estado especulando desde la primera ves que lo vimos.

- Bien es hora de terminar con esto, usare mi tectina especial- la chica de las cebolletas sacó un pergamino de su bolsa trasera y lo coloco enfrente de ella.

-¿Me golpearás con el palo para hacer tortillas?

- Jajajajaja, ilusa- realizo unos movimientos con las manos desconocidos para ella, no entendía para que tanto circo.

- Que aburrida- saco otra tanda de su armamento, en el cual se incluian kunais pero antes de que esta pudiera atacar, tenten ya había saltado alto y giraba suspendida en el aire, con el rollo del pergamino girando alrededor de ella.

-Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno- la gondaime se inclinó hacia adelante para observar bien el ataque-

-¿Como es salto tan alto y sigue suspendida en el aire?- era la pregunta que todos se hacía, a excepción de los ninjas.

- Jjojojoj, apoco no son efectivas nuestras calses antigravedad

-Apoco no seria posible que les dieran este tipo de clases- preguntó la productora a sus súbditos.

- Sorprendente, sorprendente- decía Iroh

- Menuda tia me vine a encontrar- aunque sorprendida a Mai le molestaba todo lo que ella hacía para llamar la atención.

- Bien Tenten, ahora deja caer tu lluvia de metal sobre ella- le decía su maestro desde las gradas

- Hai sensei.

- Demonios – Mai volteó a ve a Zuko que estaba impresionado por la habilidad de la chica de Konoha- Oye tu zu…

-Oh no la distracción le a costado a Mai la pelea- Iroh no parecía sorprendido

-¡¡¡No puedo creer que tengas tan mal tino!!!!-la gondaime parecía muy molesta con su chica.

Ya en el piso Tenten solo se disculpó- jejejeje, lo siento Hokage sama

Ella había ganado la pelea, pero no por haber matado a Mai con el filo de sus armas, de hecho solo la noqueo, la fuerza con la que lanzo sus letales compañeros hizo que el mango de uno de estos le diera en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

- Nuestra primera ganadora, dejando el marcador uno contra cero favoreciendo a Konoha, Tenten.

-¡Si! -corrió a abrazar a su premio, a lo mismo Zuko.

Volviendo al ataque la presentadora - Aléjate de aquí – una patada voladora y Tenten sale del recinto y el público dice:

- WOW….

Tsunade estaba al teléfono -Si he ganado por primera vez, bien apuesta todo al siguiente de mi aldea, na que si estoy segura claro que si, estos tíos son una Guarrada…

-Tsunadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! No puedes hacer apuestas aquí…- le recordó la productora

-Por eso las Hago por el celular, son fuera del lugar- una lógica torcida pero cierta

-Demonios tiene razón – decía por dentro- Bien, pero no creas que la tienen fácil heeeeeeee…., -voltea a ver a Zuko y se hace chibi- Ne príncipe mucha suerte.

-Si… gracias…

La presentadora se retira con gracia, desapareciendo detrás de una cortina de humo con olor a fresas.

- Bien nuestra siguiente pelea, definitivamente será interesante, de la nación de la tierra una joven maestra Tierra Toph-

- Bravo- el público se puso de pie y la recibió entre aplausos y bitores.

-De la aldea de la arena y Kasekage de la misma, el gran Gaara del desierto- parecía que anunciaba el premio mayor, pero el público se quedó callado, un solitario grillo se escuchaba.

-¡¡Mas vale que ganes Gaara!!- Naruto lo animaba a su manera

Bien hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les guste y… y pues gracias por los reviws… gracias… aprovecho para promocionar mi FF de avatar… donde Zuko y Toph… seran la pareja principal.. por favor lealnlo y comentenme, nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Toph vs Gaara

Tsunade: Que chico tan extraño ¬.¬

Iron: Si mira que cargar con un especiero en la espalda, digo esto es una pelea, no un concurso de cocina.

Temari: ¡¡No es un especiero!! Es un contenedor de arena, su especialidad es controlar arena.

P: Vaya que Toph se las verá dificil.. (para el staf)

Ttsunade: Yo me refiero a tu chico x.x el que se está picando la nariz. (señalaba a Toph con el dedo)

Iron: Jajajaja... es que no es un chico, es una chica.

Tsunade ¡¿que?! nunca había visto a una chica... tan... poco femenina... (y eso que esta rodeada de chicas aguerridas)

Gaara: Oye

Toph: ¿Que quieres? (en tono de fastidio)

Gara: Tu ¿eres una Hyuuga?

Toph: No, ¿que rayos te hace pensar eso? "¿de que diablos está hablando?"

Gaara:¿ Por que tengo que pelear contra una chica? ¬¬

Toph: ¿¿¿Algun problema niñito??? voy a patear tu trasero de kasekuage o lo que sea.

Tsunade: ¬.¬' Acaso no sabe contra quien se enfrenta?

Iron: En definitiva es un chico que intimida a simple vista, pero eso a nuestra chica no perturbara, ya que no lo puede ver.

Gaara, tsunade: QUE!!!

Tsunade: como es que la mandan a pelear asi???

Gaara: Pense que tus ojos eran así por que eras de la familia Hyuuga, como ella (apunto a Hinata)

Publico: (volteando a verla) Ahh woooow.

Gaara:Creo que no peleare.

Toph: ¿Por que acaso te doy miedo?

Gaara: No peleare con una ciega.

El pelirrojo se retiraba del lugar y en eso una enorme piedra lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendolo caer estrepitozamente. Hecho una furia se levanta.

Gaara: ¿Quien demonios se atreve a atacarme por la espalda? (la armadura de arena se desacía en su cara y el ojo del Shukaku se asomaba por la avertura haciendo a todos uir) jajajaja, y tu niñita por que no huyes como los demás, acaso no te da miedo mi aspecto?

Toph: ¿Acaso no entiendes que soy ciega?

Iron: Tsunade ¿es normal que el chico tenga ojos de diferente color y la cara se le caiga en pedazos?

Tsunade: Lo que se cae es su armadura de arena y el ojo no es de el si no del demonio que vive dentro de el.

Iron: Un... demonio?

Gaara/Shukaku: Asi que por más terrorifico que me vea no uiras?

Toph: No... acaso eres tonto o tienes lleno de arena la cabeza?

Temari: Si sigue así solo lo hará enojar oo'

Naruto: No de nuevo!!!

P: Detengalo, equipo especial, avance antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

EE (Equipo especial): Si señora.

Un enorme equipo de ninjas, soldados y maestros tierra se movilizaron y rodearon la plataforma.

Gaara: No es necesario. (La armadura se comenzo a cerrar) Peleare limpio.

Toph: Bbien yo tambien

P: eso espero ¬-¬'

Iron: Bien la pelea a comenzado. Nuestra maestra tierra hizo el primer movimiento , una enorme montaña de tierra a salido de la nada lanzandolo al aire.

Tsunade: pero eso no es nada para Gaara (un remolino de arena se formo a sualredor)

Gaara: Preparate

Toph: Para que? Que rayos, de donde demonios salió esta arena?

Tsunade: de su contenedor que acaso no me escuchaste explicarlo?

Toph: Nunca escucho a los viejos.

P: JAJAJAJAJA

Tsunade: no hay gracia mocosa malcriada!!! --#

Iron: Vaya pero que agilidad al esquivar esos proyectiles de roca.

Toph: Apenas puedo ver en esta arena, si no me apresuro perderé.

Gaara: Bien aqui termina todo Ataúd del desierto.

Naruto : Noooooo!!!!

P: Nooooooooo!!!! toph!!!

Gaara: Ahora... no tendras rocas para utilizar, he convertido todo esto en arena.

Tsunade: Vaya le ha dado a la montaña, creí que ella moriría.

Ttoph: AAAAAAAA!!! eso a sido injusto (por más que trataba de atacarlo los ataques le pasaban por un lado.

Gaara: Lo lamento pero es mi deber ganar. (abrió grande los ojos y una rafaga de arena

Iron: Toph a salido despedida por los aires.

Tsunade: Es el final de la chica (los ojos le brillaban)

Sakura: Hokage sama cuanto a posto en esto?

Tsunade: Caya niña.

Pero al casi llegar a la pared se da media vuelta en el aire, apoya los pies en la pared y con un movimiento firme de las manos lanza proyectiles a gaara quien levanta una barrera de arena.

Gaara: buen intento pero no es suficiente.

Toph: Rayos (cae en la arena)

P: Por que yo...

Gaara: Hum.

Levantó la mano y fue demasiado tarde cuando la maestra tierra se dió cuenta del ataque y la asoto contra la pared dejandola inconsiente.

Gaara: Estaras bien (la llevó hacia el en un colchon de arena)

Sale con ella flotando.

Iron: A donde la lelva?

Temari: Creo que encontro esposa...

Aang, Sokka: QUE!!

Tsunade: Siiii, el ganador es Gaara de la arena (marca un telefono) dime cuanto a sido mi ganancia de esta pelea?

En el telefono: Nada, usted dijo que apostara todo al proximo peleador de su aldea, pero como el no es de Konoha no aposte.

Tsunade: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIII!!!

P:pelear limpio? miren como dejaron mi estadio TT-TT

Bien este estuvo igual de corto... lo siento... solo estoy esperando llegar a la pelea de sasuke jejejeje para desplegarme jajajaja espero les guste. Gracias por todo.


End file.
